In a slaughterhouse processing line, the hide is commonly removed from a carcass by a downpuller. Typically, the carcass is suspended by its hind legs from a conveyor and transported to the downpulling station. At the downpulling station, the downpuller grips a previously detached portion of the hide and pulls downwardly thereon forcibly pulling the hide from the carcass. The downpuller may remove the entire hide by pulling the hide over the carcass' head.
In preparation for the downpulling station, the hide may be detached from various portions of the carcass. Although some of this preparation may be mechanized, the preparation generally involves the manual services of several operators using sharp instruments. The preparation may include the following steps: cutting the hide along the underside of the carcass to provide side flaps; pulling the side flaps around the sides of the carcass leaving the hide attached to the back portions of the carcass; and removing the hide from the tail and back portions so that the hide remains attached only to the head and shoulder region and, perhaps, the front legs of the carcass. A downwardly hanging portion of the hide is thereby provided for the downpuller to grip and pull. The present invention relates to the last of the prepatory steps, that is, removing the hide from the tail and back portions of the carcass.
In some slaughterhouses, the hide has been removed from the tail and back portions by operators using rotary knives or other trimming tools. This method is objectionable for a number of reasons. First, in order to keep pace with the processing line, several operators may be required. Each of these operators is subjected to a unpleasant and frequently dangerous working environment. In addition, waste may result due to excessive meat removal by the trimming tools. Moreover, handling by several operators creates the danger of food product contamination as well as an increase in the cost of processing.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for removing a hide from the tail and back portions of a carcass which reduces hazardous working conditions and cost. Preferably, such a method and apparatus would reduce manual handling thereby reducing the likelihood of contamination. In addition, there is a need for such a method and apparatus to reduce or substantially eliminate wastage due to excessive meat removal by trimming tools. There is also a need for such a method and apparatus which can keep pace with other processing stations so that plant capacity is not thereby limited.